El día de una Weasley
by CatiLaLocati
Summary: Éste es cualquier día de verano de la pequeña de los Weasley. Ella tiene 14 años, y éste es su día a día. ONE-SHOOT


Ginny Weasley, era una chica normal. Tenía 6 hermanos, y no vivían en una situación económica muy buena. Por lo tanto se acostumbró a compartir todo.

Cada mañana de verano se despertaba con el mango de una escoba golpeando el suelo de su habitación. Y esa mañana no era una excepción.

¡BUM! ¡BUM!

Ginny se levantó lentamente y gritó:

-¡YA VOY MAMÁ!

Ella era un zombie por las mañanas, de hecho si no se lavaba la cara con agua fría, al bajar para desayunar, parecía un zombie buscando su plato favorito de cerebro. Así que fue directamente al único baño de su planta.

Ése, su madre y ella lo habían declarado: La República Independiente del Baño de Chicas. Cómo bien dice el nombre, aquél baño estaba destinado exclusivamente a las chicas.

Ginny después de lavarse la cara, y hacer lo que cada uno hace en el baño, bajó a desayunar.

Estaba medio dormida medio despierta, y sin ser consciente de sus actos, se sentó en sobre su hermano Fred.

-¡Oye! Ya se que somos muchos, pero hay mas sillas libres -replicó el afectado.

La pequeña Weasley casi vuela del regazo de su hermano.

-Lo siento.

Después de desayunar, (eso sí, cada uno en su silla) subió a vestirse. Se puso un vestido rosa con flores rojas. Y bajó al salón para leer algo.

Cuando bajó, vio a su madre sola, eso no era una buena señal. Siempre que estaban solas, la madre intentaba sonsacarle cosas de la vida privada de su hija.

Y Ginny odiaba eso.

Intentó dar marcha atrás, pero Molly fue mas rápida, y la pilló.

-Oh, Hola hija -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa podría fácilmente ser envidiada por cualquier payaso asesino.

-H-hola mamá -estaba nerviosa, quizás demasiado.

-Ven siéntate.

-S-sí.

-Y dime, que tal va con Michael, ya sabes que siempre tienes que tener precaucio-

-¡MAMÁ!

-Es solo por tu bien, pero no me has respondido.

-Michael y yo hemos cortado.

-Ginny, cada vez hablamos menos, se está perdiendo el lazo entre madre e hija. Además ése Corner nunca me gustó para ti. Supongo que ahora estas con alguien más... maduro. Como alguien que burló a la muerte.

-No, no estoy con Harry -la madre hizo una mueca de disgusto- estoy con Dean Thomas.

Molly se quedó parpadeando boquiabierta.

-Emmm... llamando a planeta mamá...

Molly seguía sin saber que decir.

-Bueno supongo que está bien.

-¿Ahora puedo irme ya?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí...

 _¿Por que me tienen que pasar todo éste tipo de cosas a mí?_ -pensaba mientras subía la escalera con libro en mano.

-Hola hermanita. -dijeron al unísono los gemelos, los dos llevaban su característica sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?

-Que hemos escuchado tu conversación con mamá con las orejas extensibles -respondió George.

 _Genial, lo que faltaba._

-Por lo que vemos nuestra hermanita tiene nuevo noviecete ¿Ehh? -se burló Fred.

-Y dime, ¿usáis precauciones? Éso no le has respondido a ella. -preguntó con una falsa duda y y un cierto tono de burla.

-No os importa.

-Es solo por tu bien, pero no nos has respondido -dijeron al unísono con la voz de su madre.

Ginny entornó los ojos y se abrió camino entre sus hermanos. Detrás de ella oía las carcajadas de los gemelos.

A veces odiaba su vida. Ya era media mañana, y siempre a esas horas se dedicaba a escribir cartas a sus amigos.

-Mmmm... hoy a Harry.

La mayoría de sus cartas tenían un mismo destinatario: Harry Potter.

Aunque ella tuviera ya novio, no podía dejar a Harry de lado, ella lo intentaba, pero no daba efecto alguno.

El mediodía fue tranquilo, comió pescado, y por la tarde solía ir con los gemelos y Ron a jugar al quidditch en el jardín trasero.

-¿Ginny, hacemos hoy carreras de obstáculos con las escobas? -preguntó Ron.

-Vale.

Y adivinad que... ¡GINNY QUEDÓ EN PRIMERA POSICIÓN! Seguida de George, luego Fred y por último Ronald.

-Pido la revancha. -exigió malhumorado el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento hermanito, no existen las revanchas. -dijo Fred.

Ron miró esperanzado a su hermana.

-Además, da igual la posición, solo importa divertirse. -comentó Ginny.

-Eso lo dices porque has quedado primera.

-Pues yo me estoy divirtiendo con tu reacción _Ronny -_ se mofó George.

-Ja-ja-ja. -y al haber dicho eso, abandonó el jardín.

Ginny y los gemelos estallaron a carcajadas.

Los gemelos se miraron uno al otro, y luego a su hermana con interés y con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-qué? -conocía esa sonrisa, y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-Todavía no nos has dicho lo de las precauciones.

Ginny se fue corriendo hacia la Madriguera, y pronto se convirtió en un pilla-pilla. Su madre los regañó más de una vez, por lo que continuaron en el jardín.

Cuando ya estaban cansados, ya era hora de cenar.

Una vez cenados, todos se fueron a la cama. Y Ginny se puso a escribir en su diario:

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy mi madre me ha dado otra vez la charla, ¿Sobre qué? Pues sobre las precauciones. Y para colmo, Fred y George han escuchado todo con las orejas extensibles. Luego volamos con las escobas, que por cierto, Ron se ha picado. Y los gemelos siguieron molestándome con lo de las precauciones esas, (eso acabó en correr como si no hubiera un mañana)._

 _Ése ha sido el día de hoy._

 _El día de una Weasley._

Cuando acabó de escribir lo guardó en su mesita de noche, y cayó en un plácido sueño.


End file.
